GenoSonic Fanfic
by Sakebi.akachan
Summary: (; it's really good, lmao


Sonic was walking back and forth across his porch. He glanced around him, he had a small, but cozy Japanese house with tiny shrines and cute ornaments all over the place. He made a glance to his right, he had his training station there. He walked slowly back into his house and put his bodysuit on with all the damn locks around them to finally complete his signature outfit. He liked it a lot, it fit to his body perfectly and made him look good. He glanced to his ass which was pretty nice; _really nice._ He smirked a big grin as he thought about all the super villains in the cities. no one looked as good as him. He tied his long dark indigo hair up in a top knot and stared at it. He quickly stretched before doing his ninja stunts and performing them. He was bending over for a long time to stretch before he heard the door creak open. Sonic lived in a unknown area covered around trees and forest that the only people who would dare to enter would have a death wish, or to ask something of his need. He enjoyed and cherished his privacy a lot, so you could imagine what he would do to the stranger who had disturbed it.

It was the cyborg. Genos stared at sonic's perfectly fine ass and body. He stuttered for a moment then straightened up. He coughed to get Sonic's attention when the other, with eyes shooting daggers turned to him. "Genos, why disturb me" he asked as he gritted his teeth at the cyborg. Genos frowned at him, hoping they could get along for once. "Master saitama is working and training out with the master of kongfu" he stated before looking back to sonic who had his knives clutched in his hands. Genos sighed "I'm not here to hurt you in any way; i need your h-help." he stuttered. Sonic made a face as he blushed softly "what the hell should i help you with?" he asked as Genos re-explained. "I need help to defeat another monster; master Saitama isn't here and i thought, maybe, you wouldn't be so vicious today; to help me." he mumbled. Sonic groaned as he put a hand on his thin but built hip. "Fine." he agreed to help out Genos. Only because he had a raging crush on him. Sonic smirked as he grabbed his gigantic sword and put his belt on; walking out the door he smacked Genos' ass with the biggest, darkest, grin on his face. Genos frowned as he followed him outside. "I like your home" he murmured. Sonic frowned his eye twitching slightly, "yeah, and i like it quiet, so don't visit me ever again" he raised his voice slightly as Genos sighed thinking he would get no where with the other man; except in bed, he hoped.

"So where is this monster you were talking about?" sonic asked turning to Genos who smirked in a playful way down at him. It was about 5pm already; "there was no monster." he said quietly. Sonic's face became red as he got so heated up and yelled "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BRING ME OUT HERE TO TOWN FOR?" Genos frowned slightly at his expression, he needed to explain, his face became hot before spitting out "i wanted to be with you" he sighed rubbing the back of his head not making any expressions. Sonic's eyes were wide and his mouth was hung open with a disgusted look on his face. He straightened up as he closed his eyes and folded his arms "you could have just asked me you fucking idiot." he stated as Genos made a small smile, they walked again together down the lighted streets. "If you wanted to take me out then where are we going now?" he asked as Genos looked around, "all the restaurants are closed now; we could head back to my place and have sushi takeout?" he asked sonic with a smirk as the other looked away "You made me miss my dinner so you better pay then." he said snapping as they walked to Saitama's and Genos' apartment.

But before Genos could open the door Sonic stopped him; "isn't Saitama home.." he asked staring up at Genos whom he stared back into sonic's eyes. "No, he's gone for the weekend, it's just us." he explained as he opened it up. The apartment was small but it had a kitchen, living room, and two rooms. Sonic frowned looking around. Genos caught him looking as he smirked "what? didn't think Saitama and I were clean?" he chuckled slightly as sonic blushed nodding. Sonic's heart was beating faster at every second, being in the cyborg's house made him feel weary; he didn't know why but he just wanted to sit down and become cold hearted towards the other. Sonic got super comfortable on their couch while Genos ordered them take out. Sonic stared at his knives against the wall. Sonic's face flushed as he glared, he had a long smile on his face while Genos was turned around. Sonic swift fully grabbed his knives and lunged towards Genos. Sadly, sonic wasn't fast enough, _for the first time in his entire life._ Genos caught him and pulled Sonic's body to his tough and busted one. Sonic was locked into Genos' grip as sonic tried to push and wiggle away from him. "LET ME GO" he kept yelling as Genos pushed him up against the wall; their mouths were so close to each other they were about to kiss when sonic moved his face away from the other. Before genos' red ass face could say anything the doorbell rang. It was the takeout, which genos paid and placed on the table. They stared at each other across the room glaring. Genos moved slowly across the room to sonic while sonic watched him. Genos had crossed arms as he held sonic closer to him. Before sonic could refuse, Genos kissed him passionately. That made sonic go wild. His body was less tense as they made out softly. Sonic felt something at his crotch touch him, his face went wild red as he pulled away smirking looking down at Genos' gigantic bulge through his pants. Sonic's face was so vicious looking, it made Genos wanna lust for him more and more on the spot, he couldn't help himself, he pushed sonic harder against the wall gain. sonic moaned grinning horrifically at Genos. "I thought robot's didn't have penises." he teased the other touching Genos' huge bulge as Genos smiled at him. "Do you wanna see how big they actually are?"sonic glanced down then back up to Genos. He nodded furiously smirking as he pulled Genos into, his guessing, Genos' room. He kept the lights off as he pushed the cyborg slightly "take your fucking clothes off, then rip mine off" he demanded as Genos obeyed him. Once Genos stripped sonic frowned at his large robotic body and huge, pulsating cock. sonic stepped back slightly, he was gonna let that in his ass... He smirked. sonic was definitely a bottom but he could still manage.

Before sonic could make another thought about it, genos attacked him and pushed him on the bed. They made out furiously on it while they both tried to get all the kinky metal bands off of Sonic's body and his tight black body suit. Genos had seen Sonic naked before, a while ago, so he was used to seeing all the scars..but wondered where they had come from. Sonic noticed him staring as he looked up at genos "are you gonna fuck me or analyze my damn body way too fucking long?" he asked raising his voice again a Genos nodded. Before Genos could do anything, Sonic had used his speed in the bedroom..he was now at the bottom of the bed smirking at the other, before Genos could completely fix on him Sonic already sped to suck Genos' huge cock. Genos blushed as he watched Sonic do his thing. Genos couldn't think properly, he just let sonic do it. He sat up trying hard not to thrust into Sonic's mouth. He murmured curse words at the the while sonic kept at it, _fast._

While sonic began to suck harder and faster; genos whined while pushing his cock further down the other male's throat pretty hard. Sonic wasn't sure if he could take anymore of his cock. Finally, Genos came , but sonic took him out so he came all over his face. He closed a twitchy eye at first then wiped it off of his face smirking. Genos lay there with closed eyes as the nice sensation of him orgasing finished; Sonic stuck his tongue out at the cyborg giving him a tease as he bit the others neck "we're not done yet." he stated as Genos pushed Sonic on his hands and knees. Sonic made a face as he glanced back at him blushing furiously. Genos pushed himself inside of sonic as the other's eyes were wide and his mouth was small and closed. He let out small groans as he touched himself while hearing Genos yell his name. He wiped his sweaty face which caused the purple marks on his face to smear. Sonic smirked heavily when he felt genos go faster and harder on him while he hugged sonic. Sonic turned his head showing his poor habit of a gigantic grin. Genos caught him and kissed him deeply. sonic kissed him back when he noticed he was falling on top of the bed again. Genos continued to thrust inside him till he hit sonic's prostate so much he came over his own chest. His face went a nasty red color as genos stopped giggling a little bit. He kissed sonic to get him to stop being so flustered when he..came into sonic and made it happen all over again. sonic made another face as he felt genos' cum flow inside him. Genos was out of breath, especially sonic too. Genos lay next to the other and made a small smile. Sonic turned his head glaring with his face red. "You honestly could have done better with that gigantic cock.." he mumbled as genos sat one arm up and lay his chin on it "you want another round or something?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Sonic's eyes went wide again as he shook his head no furiously. Genos pulled sonic back towards him and kissed him again, but this time slowly. sonic pulled his mouth away slowly staring into Genos yellow pupils. "I'm no good" he mumbled. Genos shook his head holding him "you're good enough for me" he stated. Looking at the clock that read 9pm; Sonic frowned whining. "Hey, i want food" he demanded harshly as they got up, sonic slipped into something more comfortable. Genos' large ass hoodie. He glared at genos who was snickering and staring at him. "why the fuck you always cut the damn sleeves off? it doesn't even fucking look good, damn" he groaned following the other back to the kitchen. Their food was cold so they reheated it. They ate it together on the couch while watching a T.V show. Sonic ate quietly as he blushed deeply but on the inside he was whining because Genos slapped his ass so hard it hurt to sit down. He never witnessed so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

Genos noticed his whimpering as he raised an eyebrow at him; his mouth full of noodles "what?" he asked as sonic almost cried "you idiot! you slapped me so hard it hurts!" he whined staring up at him as genos made a small laugh as he pulled him close. "here" he mumbled as he rubbed sonic's butt to make him feel better. Sonic frowned as he felt it, it was nice so he just put his food down and snuggled with the other. Before sonic fell asleep they headed to sleeping in genos' room. In the morning saitama opened the door to his apartment, he saw the place was a fucking disaster. He groaned as he looked at the two chinese noodle boxes. "Does Genos eat two now?" he asked making a face as he rubbed his head. He stepped over a few things before noticing a gigantic sword and knives leaning against the wall. Saitama's face changed slowly. The ninja was in their house...he held up a fist as he looked around, he wasn't sure where genos was either, maybe he was caught by Sonic? he thought to himself about the situation. But why were sonic's only weapons against the wall instead of his hands? He opened the door to Genos' room and saw an ungodly sight. They were covered with blankets but he could see their naked chests, they were sleeping together soundly and snuggling. Sonic obviously smirked like a lunatic when he was sleeping. Genos had a emotionless expression sleeping. Saitama didn't understand one bit, if the hero, or the public found out about their hero x villain relationship, or whatever they were together; they would all flip. Saitama didn't really care. He just groaned as he closed the door and cleaned up after their mess.

Sonic awoke slowly as he rubbed his face sighing. He glanced up at genos who was breathing softly. He pushed his face into the metal body of his, which was an uncomfortable feeling. He pushed Genos away with a red face. He sat up and got up. He walked to the mirror and combed his hair while putting it into a top knot again. He blushed deeply as he looked at himself in the mirror; his makeup that laid on his cheek was all fucked up. Genos awoke and hugged the other from behind. sonic glared up at him and let him hug him though. He sighed as the other said good morning. They walked out together into the living room, not knowing Saitama had returned. saitama came out of the kitchen glaring at the two. "do you two have any idea what you've done…" he said seriously as his face got dark. They both made a face as saitama yelled "YOU BROKE MY FAVORITE VASE BECAUSE YOU TWO COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DICKS IN YOUR PANTS!" he said angrily as he breathed heavily. "God, you guys really had it out for tonight" he mumbled as he finished cleaning. Genos stuttered as he looked away "m-master" he couldn't think of anything to say. Saitama interrupted him, "look, i don't really care what you guys do or what you are, just don't fuck up my house" he whined. Sonic smirked at him "you aren't appalled ?" he asked moving around the house as fast as possible when he came behind saitama smirking. Saitama made an annoyed face "only the fact that i guess you'll be coming over a lot." he groaned moving away as he walked back to the kitchen murmuring about damn ninjas and 19 year olds at how horny they fucking get. Genos looked to sonic and blushed softly. sonic zipped up close to Genos. He was already in his signature outfit and had his blades on him. He kissed genos roughly as genos held him to his body. He moaned softly when Sonic pulled away smirking trying to hide his grin. "Later" he said as he zipped out the window to start chaos. Genos blushed deeply as he smirked leaning against the wall.


End file.
